1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector, and more particularly, to a coaxial connector which is mounted on a circuit board of a mobile communication device such as a mobile phone and is provided with a switch for interrupting an RF circuit when a central conductor of a plug connector is assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a coaxial connector with an RF switch for checking high frequency circuits is employed in portable communication equipment such as mobile phones. An example of a coaxial connector with such an RF switch is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-123915.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional coaxial connector 100 comprises an insulated housing 102 with a hole 101 through which a central conductor 111 of a coaxial plug 110 is inserted, an external conductor 103 installed at the outer side of the insulated housing 102, and fixed and movable terminals 104 and 105 installed below the hole 101 of the insulated housing 102. The fixed terminal 104 includes a contact portion 106, and the movable terminal 105 includes a fixed portion 107 fixed to the insulated housing 102 and an elastic portion 108 brought into contact with the central conductor 111 of the coaxial plug 110. Therefore, when the central conductor 111 is inserted in the hole 101, the elastic portion 108 is separated from the contact portion 106 such that a signal circuit can be switched.
However, as mobile phones have become miniaturized, the conventional coaxial connectors have further microminiaturized. When a microminiaturized coaxial connector is assembled, a separately formed movable or fixed terminal is fitted into the groove or hole provided in the insulated housing. Accordingly, there is a problem in that when the assembled coaxial connector is mounted on the surface of a circuit board, flux flows into the terminal through the gap between the terminal and the groove of the insulated housing and thus poor contact is produced between the terminals. Further, there are other problems in that the failure rate is increased due to difficulty in assembling the microminiaturized parts with one another and the productivity of assembly is also reduced due to the increased number and complexity of the assembling processes.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional coaxial connector is configured in such a manner that the fixed portion 107 of the movable terminal 105 is bent at a large bending angle (i.e., “C” shaped) and fixed to the lower insulated housing 109 so as to support the elastic portion 108. Therefore, when the coaxial connector performs a switching operation by means of a force produced by the central conductor 111 of the coaxial plug 110, a great amount of stress is repeatedly exerted on the bent portion of the movable terminal and elastic characteristics are easily lost. Accordingly, there is another problem in that service life of the coaxial connector is short.